


Not so bad

by SilverSickle30304



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Coupzi, Jicheol, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-12 03:47:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5651389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverSickle30304/pseuds/SilverSickle30304
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jihoon and his friends were enjoying themselves at the amusement park, up until he was dared to go to a haunted house. At least one good thing came out of it, meeting Seungcheol.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not so bad

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this idea just popped out of my mind. Anyway enjoy. I don't know if I will mark it complete or not, but who knows.

Jihoon and his friends Seungkwan and Hoshi were all at the amusement park, enjoying their day. Well, Jihoon was, up until Seungkwan’s mind began to fill with ideas for fun. 

“Jihoon, I dare you to—”

Oh hell no. “No. I will not do any dares again,” he said. The last time he did a dare from Seungkwan, he almost fell into trouble. 

“But why not?” he whined. 

“Don’t you remember the last time I did a dare for you?” he asked. 

Soonyoung laughed. “Yeah, how could we not? You almost got caught trying to take all those quarters from that wishing well,” he said as both him and Seungkwan fell into fits of laughter, but it was not funny to Jihoon, far from funny actually. 

“C’mon Jihoon, you’re no fun. This dare is awesome and I can almost tell you’re going to like it” said Seungkwan as he pouted. 

“I said no and your pout doesn't work,” he said. Seungkwan rolled his eyes. 

“C’mon Jihoon it’ll be fun, won’t it Seungkwan?” asked Soonyoung as he and Seungkwan shared a look that told Jihoon they were up to something. 

“Yeah, it will.” Yeah right, they were definitely up to something. 

They could tell Jihoon was still going to say no, so they had to think of something. “Fine, fine, this will be the last dare Jihoon. I swear to it,” said Seungkwan. Jihoon thought for a few seconds. 

“The last one?”

Both Soonyoung and Seungkwan nodded their heads vigorously. “Yeah, we promise. Cross our hearts and hope to die,” they said as the crossed their hearts. 

Jihoon was definitely going to regret this decision. “Okay fine, but it’s the  _ last  _ one,” he said as he put an emphasis on the word ‘last’. 

“Yeah, yeah okay.”

“So what is it?”

“What?” they both said. 

“What’s the dare?”

“Oh we don’t know yet.” said Seungkwan. 

“What? you just said you thought of the best dare and what not?”

Seungkwan looked at Soonyoung and he shrugged. “I just said that so you could say yes,” Seungkwan said as Soonyoung tried to come up with something. He looked around the park, trying to find something useful for a dare, when he spotted just the thing. 

“Seungkwan,” he whispered as he pulled Seungkwan away from Jihoons hearing range and whispered the details into his ear.. Jihoon waited impatiently as he tapped his foot. He was already regretting this. 

After a few minutes of whispering and giggling, they came back to Jihoon with smiles on their face. 

“Well?” he asked. 

“We dare you to go inside that haunted house,” they said as they pointed behind Jihoon. Jihoon’s face went pale. HELL NO. He was terrified of haunted houses. No way he was going in there. 

“No.” 

“What?!” his two friends said. 

“You can’t go back on it. You already agreed,” said Seungkwan. 

“Yeah Jihoon you already agreed. Plus, it’s not that bad, it’s not even a real haunted house,” he said reassuringly.

“Then why don’t you come with me. The two of you,” he said. The smile on Soonyoung  and Seungkwan’s face dropped. 

“Uh, I can’t I uh really have to go to the restroom and I can’t,” he said as Seungkwan nodded his head. Jihoon called bullshit on that. 

“If you don’t go, then I won’t either,” he said with a determined face. 

Seungkwan whispered something into Soonyoung’s ear and Soonyoung shook his head in agreement. Something else was about to go on, Jihoon could tell. 

“Fine, we’ll go,” he said as they started walking to the haunted house.  Damn, Jihoon thought that would let him off the hook, but it evidently didn’t. But he couldn’t do anything about it now, so he started to walk. They made their way through the various people as they walked to the waiting line. Jihoon passed a sign that read.  _ ‘Must be in at most a group of three. Singles will be paired’ _ Jihoon had nothing to worry about because he had his friends with him. Once they made their way to the line, Jihoon tried to focus on his phone instead of his rapidly beating heart. 

“Sir?” he heard someone say. He didn’t realize that he was already to the front of the line. 

“You must be in a group,” said the attendant. 

Jihoon looked at him with a confused expression. “I a—” he stopped once he noticed that his so called friends were nowhere in sight. ‘ _ Those bastards,’  _ thought Jihoon as he cursed out several obscenities in his head. 

“Sir, you must have at least one other per—”

“I’ll be his partner,” said a voice behind him. Jihoon slowly turned around to look at the owner of the voice. He turned around and was met with a sharp jawline. He looked up to meet the person’s eyes. Damn, that guy was handsome. Jihoon’s cheeks turned pink and he could see that the stranger was giving him a knowing smile. 

“Uh Sir, you’re holding up the line,” said the attendant as he looked at the scene in front of them. 

“So what will it be? You either pair up or—”

“Okay, fine i’ll go with him,” said Jihoon as he tried to suppress his blush. Those damn idiots are going to pay for this.

“Okay, go right in,” said the attendant as he opened the door to enter the haunted house.

“I’m Seungcheol by the way,’ said the the guy who Jihoon now knew as Seungcheol. Jihoon shook his hands as his heart started to speed up. Great, the first cute guy he met and he’s going to see Jihoon scream at every little thing that comes at their direction. 

“I’m Jihoon,” he replied. 

“No offence Jihoon, but you did know that you had to be paired up right,” said Seungcheol as they passed by a corner. 

Jihoon scoffed. “Yeah, but my friends ditched- WAHH,” he screamed as a ghost jumped out. He didn’t realize he latched on to Seungcheol. His put his hand to his heart and he thought it was going to leap off of his chest. 

He heard Seungcheol chuckle as Jihoon jumped away from him. “Sorry,” he said embarrassed. 

“It’s okay,” said Seungcheol. They started walking once again. 

“You were saying?”

“They ditched me, so ye— WHAT HE FUCK,” Jihoon yelled as he saw a clown running towards them. Oh hell no, not today. Jihoon quickly hid behind Seungcheol as he held on to him for dear life. 

“Woah, It’s okay he’s not going to touch you,” Seungcheol said as Jihoon peeked over Seungcheol. 

“Is he gone? is he?” 

“Yeah, he’s gone,” he said as he chuckled. Jihoon didn’t find that funny.  He cleared his throat as he walked around Seungcheol and kept walking. He was really going to kill his friends. They continued to walk, the coast seemed clear. 

“Didn’t  _ you  _ see the sign?” Jihoon asked him. 

“Oh I did. In fact, I was about to enter with my friends, but I decided to come to your rescue,” he said as another ghost figure popped out and JIhoon immediately grabbed Seungcheol’s hand.  

“You know you should take me out first,” teased Seungcheol as he mentioned to their clasped hands. Jihoon blushed again and he quickly let his hand drop. 

“ _ tsk _ , don’t praise yourself,” said Jihoon as Seungcheol laughed. Seriously, why was this guy even here if he wasn’t even the least bit scared? They continued to walk through what was now a maze. 

“Oh hell no,” Jihoon was not going in that, he thought as he came to an abrupt stop. Seungcheol noticed he wasn’t next to him anymore and looked back. 

“Are you not coming?” he asked with an amused smile. 

“No,” he said. 

“Why not?” 

“Why not?! we can get stuck in there and those clowns can kill us!” he said as he flung his hands dramatically, which learned from a close friend's ( _ *cough*  _ Seungkwan * _ cough*) _ . 

“Oh come on. I’ll let you hold my hand,” said Seungcheol as he held out his hand. Jihoon huffed and crossed his arms, he was going to say no, when suddenly that stupid clown came running back and Jihoon didn’t hesitate to hold Seungcheol’s hand for dear life. Jihoon rushed Seungcheol through the whole maze and he simply refused to slowly down. He didn’t have to look at Seungcheol to know that he was definitely giving him an amused smile, but he didn’t pay much mind to it. His heart was racing and he could swear his blood was pumping ridiculously fast. He was planning Soonyoung and Seungkwan’s death as he tried to compose himself. 

“I think the coast is— AHHHH.” Nope far from it, very far from it. Jihoon was going to have to see a therapist after this. After many jump scares and cowardly hiding behind Seungcheol, they finally reached the end. Jihoon felt like he could finally breath. 

He jumped when he felt someone touch his shoulder. He turned around immediately but saw that it was only Seungcheol. “Don’t do that!” he said. 

“Sorry, sorry,” said Seungcheol. 

“I thought your friends were in there. Shouldn’t they be out by now?” 

“They probably already came out. We were probably the last ones to leave, seeing as how we stopped more often than not,” he teased. 

“ _ tsk,  _ not true,” said Jihoon as he spotted Seungkwan and Soonyoung giving him curious glances. 

“Are those your friends?” asked Seungcheol as he noticed their constant glances. 

“Yeah, they are, but not for long if I get to them,” muttered Jihoon. 

“What was that?”

“Nothing.” Jihoon didn’t realize he had said that out loud. 

“Right, well this was fun. And uh if you don’t mind, we should maybe do this again?” he suggested. 

“What in there? not a chance. Like you said, I think we should go out before I try to latch onto you in there again,” said Jihoon as they smiled at each other. They exchanged their phone numbers. 

Seungcheol could see his friends by another ride. He turned back to Jihoon, “So, I guess I’ll see you again?” said Seungcheol. 

“Definitely,” said Jihoon as they they both went to their separate friends. JIhoon walked to Soonyoung and Seungkwan. 

“Who was that?” said Seungkwan. 

“The person who just saved your life,” said Jihoon. He would let them live this time. Jihoon looked back and saw meet Seungcheol’s eyes. 

‘ _ Call me’  _ Seungcheol mouthed as Jihoon rolled his eyes, but nodded. 

Jihoon and his friends decided to go on a  couple more roller coasters before they would go. Today was not so bad. Seungkwan was right, he actually liked the dare and he learned something new today, he was terrified of fucking clowns. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
